Precision
by Yaoimelody
Summary: ForgivenShipping, again at last right? ...Anyways, I adore the idea of Cole totally being like that in the actually show xD


Lloyd sighed heavily as he began to swab the deck of the ship. He hated doing this, but they had to be fair and take turns with these kinds of chores so nobody complained that their job was more demanding or difficult. Especially now that he was a teenager himself. Having in his pawned music player helped, it was portable and slid right into his pocket helpfully. Pulling it out enough to change the song selection, the blond smiled and eagerly turned it up a bit.

It was still boring, but he was certain that nothing would really happen today. Holding back another sigh, he smiled at nothing and continued to use the circular motions on the certain area. Then he had to move, and the music blasted angst and pain in his ears… Tugging it out of his kimono pocket once more, he skipped to an upbeat pop song that he found very rewarding in motivation. Finally shuffling his feet to move to the lower area, the boy placed down the bucket again and put the mop back in for a few moments.

~Meanwhile~

"Hey Cole," the other dark-haired teenage boy walked up and blocked his sun.

Said male grumbled and lowered his sunglasses, letting his green-blue eyes scan over the slim Bradley. Taking the shades off completely, he placed them on the deck next to the tanning chair. The ground ninja hated the fact that he couldn't gain a tan to save his life, but it was fun just to soak up the sun anyways. Soon the shadow moved so it was seated on the other empty lounging lawn-like chair. Still getting up from his slight nap, "Yeah?"

Twiddling his lithe fingers, Brad gulped silently, "Well, do you know how I get Lloyd's attention again?"

Interested and ready for giving helpful information, especially with relationships, Cole sat up a bit, "You came to the right place, honey." The other had recently taken up calling everyone that, but Kai got extra nicknames.

Not even fazed anymore the opposite exhaled, "Um, well… I don't think Lloyd is very into the relationship anymore."

"Don't say that," assuredly put the black tank top and swim trunk adorned, "I'm thinking it's only because you've been together for long enough. You just need to be spontaneous and come up with interested twists, so he doesn't get bored easily."

"You think so?" Incredulously spoke Brad, "How do you really do that?"

"Easy." Chuckled Cole, and shifted over a bit to stare more at the opening for anyone to walk out through. Kai was chatting with Zane, probably over some lame joke by the looks of it. Rolling his eyes, the dark-haired called out for his spiky partner to come over. When that was eagerly fulfilled, the slightly younger teenager looked up at him, "Sweetie, can you get me soda?" Batting his eyes dramatically for good measure.

"Uh, yeah," Kai grinned, and jogged back and in the quarters to go get a pop from the mini fridge of freezable junk they kept around for the random munchies.

Brad blinked, then tried to his hardest not to burst out laughing. Glancing back over his own shoulder, he saw Lloyd eagerly swabbing the deck still. Shifting a bit and looking his helpful friend over approvingly, "That's really all it takes?"

Cole shook his head a bit and grunted a bit as he stretched with his arms over his head. Bending at the elbows and having his hands now behind his head, Brad couldn't help but stare at how hairless the fit body was. Noticing this, the pale boy grumbled about something that suspiciously sounded like it had the word "waxing" in it. Oddly the eyebrows were allowed their rein on his face, but it did suit him. "Well, you need to also give them something in return, you know?"

Just then, the red ninja rushed out with a root beer, getting to his destination, "Okay, I couldn't find lemon-lime soda, but you like root beer, right?"

"Actually I don't really want a soda anymore," the black-adorned make a hissing in of breath, "Can you go get me ice water instead?" At the stare he got, the boy then moved so he was then on his back. "I have really bad back aches though, I was wondering if you got me water… you could help me with them?" Kai was out before you could even blink. Smirking at Brad, "Hey, I like to meet in the middle."

Not sure if that would really work for his own relationship yet, the younger nodded anyways," Thank you, I think I can try…" Saying his goodbye for the time being, Bradley wandered over to Lloyd eagerly. Finding the boy was finally finished and putting away the music player, he took his chance. Though as the blond turned around to greet him, the other found his footing difficult to keep. Balance no longer allowed; the boy found himself slipping off towards the edge of the flying ship.

Hating heights, the dark-haired nearly burst into tears, as he couldn't gain back the balance to stay upright. He outreached towards the quickly jutting out helping arm, but missed and went right off the boat. Like slow motion in the dramatic movies, the teenaged Doodlebomb was flung down by the heartless gravity. He wanted to scream, but the wind rushing harshly into his face didn't seem to want to allow such a courtesy. Suddenly, he felt a strong body getting him protectively, and then land on something softer.

Opening his eyes after a few frightening moments, he found motion forward and then wildly stared around. Shifting in a lap, Brad turned around to find his body in the arms of his green ninja. The mask was covering most of the gorgeous face, but the sparkling blue eyes on him made up for it. "Are you alright?" The muffled voice coaxed him sweetly.

"Yeah…" muttered Brad back, but the wind seemed to mostly eat up his vocals.

Seeming to actually hear it, he held the reigns to his ultimate dragon, and moved them quickly up and down to signal a shift in flight. Brad grew curious as they looped a bit gently, and reached out the feel the feathery scales beneath them. Eventually his boyfriend noticed this, and a gloved hand took the outstretched one eagerly. Looking up, Brad smiled and they looked eyes sweetly. They went past a tall building, and Lloyd grasped the other tightly and leapt onto it.

Confused, the younger watched the majestic creature continuing its path around the city. He looked over just in time to watch his partner pull back the hood and show the features he loved so much. Lloyd stepped forward, "Well citizen, I appeared to have saved you from impending doom."

Blushing at the slight "hero" (western) accent that seemed to fit the other so much more in teenager years. Clearing his throat, "It looks like it."

The older tapped his chin with his index finger in fake thought, "Hm, though I think I deserve something in return…"

Pretending to not see the sly grin, "Oh? Well, I wonder if a kiss will suffice, green ninja?"

"A kiss?" Lloyd got close enough so he could pull the shorter to him around the waist dramatically, "What makes you think I'll accept one, cutie?" Making sure to wink and earn a deep blush.

Brad grinned and pulled out a small wrapper from his pocket. At the raised eyebrow, it turned out to be a sweet taffy candy in apple flavor. Popping the chewy candy into his mouth, the raven-haired shoved the wrapper back into his pocket quickly.

"Wow! I love that candy!" Breaking from character, the green ninja seemed to keep his candy obsession. "I especially like apple, but cherry and banana are pretty-"

"Shut up and kiss me," interrupted Doodlebomb, careful not to swallow the candy he was trying not to chew yet.

Precision was key, so they ended up doing just what Brad demanded and what they were both yearning for, after days of nothing but training and chores.


End file.
